


A Night Out

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: I knew I'd write another story about the world's top idol eventually.A quick one shot submitted as part of my half assed Halloween special.Rest assured, it's night of the living cliches here, as I recycled quite a few ideas from my other stories, I'm pretty sure that counts as intellectual cannibalism or something. I even managed to work in a couple of generic Tsundere lines.





	A Night Out

    You could hear the faint rustling of the fallen leaves as a cold gust of October wind brushed against your face. You were currently on your way to some cheap haunted house type attraction, and while you normally hated those kinds of things, you were more than willing to go tonight given the circumstances. Earlier in the day, your best friend Miku invited you to come to this place with her and a couple of your mutual friends. You'd known her for most of your life, and, truth be told, you had a major crush on her. Not only was Miku absolutely gorgeous with the voice of an angel, but she was also very intelligent and kind, so much so that you honestly couldn't understand how she was still single. Regardless, she was too good for you, and you were absolutely certain that any attempts to ask her out would be shot down harshly, utterly destroying your friendship. You'd simply have to be content with being her good friend, and since it was Halloween and all, you might as well go have a food time with your friends.  

    When you finally reached the front of attraction, you saw Miku standing there alone, the artificial lights seeming to form a halo around her long flowing hair. 

    As you approached, she turned to face you, and with a warm smile said, “Hey, it's good to see you here!” 

    “Yeah, it's good to see you too. Sorry if I kept you waiting.” you replied.

    “No, it's no problem, I actually just got here.” 

    “So, when are Len and Rin going to get here?” 

    “Oh yeah about that, they said that something came up and they couldn't make it, but we can still go if you're okay with that.”

    “Yeah, I'm fine with that if you are.” you replied without really thinking.

    “Great, then let's go!” Miku said, grabbing your hand and taking you along with her.

    You had to pay in order to get in and this haunted house thing was extremely overpriced, but all that was worth it to be able to spend some time with Miku. When you finally got into the house, it was exactly the kind of thing that you were expecting, a bunch of faux spooky props and dim lights with the occasional employee in a bad costume there to jump out at you and scream. It was actually very boring to you, but Miku seemed to really enjoy it, as she jumped wildly after the first jump scare, and started clinging to your arm for the rest of your walk through the attraction. The warmth of her body was very comforting, and it felt nice against the cold fall air that wafted through the cheaply built structure. As she firmly embraced your arm, your heart began to beat faster and faster as your palms began to sweat. It was a good thing you were in this haunted house, otherwise, she potentially could've noticed how hot and bothered you were getting. 

    Upon finishing the tour and exiting the house, Miku turned to you and said, “That was great, I had a lot of fun! Did you like it too?”

    “Ye-yeah, it was pretty good.” you said, lying about how you actually felt. Though, to be perfectly frank, you did actually enjoy the tour quite a bit, but that had more to do with your proximity to Miku than anything set up in the attraction itself. 

    “Well, I guess we have to go home now, it is pretty late after all.” Miku said, almost with what you swore was a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

    “At least let me walk you home.” you replied.

    “Oh thanks, I'd really enjoy that.” she responded, as a small smile forming across her face.

    The two of you walked for several minutes, an awkward silence reigning supreme until you finally reached Miku's home. 

    “Well I guess this is goodnight, I'll see you-” 

    “Wait a minute, there's something I need to tell you.” Miku said, suddenly interrupting you. 

    "What is it?” you asked. 

    “Well I haven't been completely honest with you this whole time. The truth is, Rin and Len were never going to come tonight. I just wanted to go to this thing with you, but I'm not sure if you'd be comfortable going with me alone. The truth is that I wanted to treat this sort of like a... well sort of like a... date.” 

    “A date, you don't mean...” you stammered in disbelief. 

    “Geez, you can be so thick sometimes.” Miku said, now blushing very intensely. “The truth is that I... well... I love you!”

    “Miku I-” you were suddenly interrupted as you felt Miku's lips suddenly collide with your own. You were in shock for about a second, but once you finally realized what was happening, you quickly closed your eyes and sunk into the kiss. 

    “I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that.” Miku said after breaking from the kiss and looking away embarrassed. 

    “Don't be, because the truth is, I love you too, and I've been in love with you for years now. I just didn't think you felt the same way.” you replied. 

    “That's... that's wonderful!” Miku said through tears of joy. 

    You wiped the tears from her face, and the two of you kissed once again, this time falling into a deep embrace. You wished that the two of you could stay like this forever, but unfortunately, the two of you inevitably had to break for air.

    Eventually, the two of you parted from the embrace, and you said, “Well, I guess I have to go home now.”

    “Well...” Miku began as she opened her front door. “I might be feeling just a bit scarred from that haunted house and, well, it can be a bit intimidating having to stay here alone on Halloween night... maybe you could keep me company?” 

    You paused for a moment before you caught her drift and replied, “Of course, I'd be happy too.” She smiled back at you as you followed her inside and locked the door tight. Just imagine what Rin and Len are going to think when they find out about this. 


End file.
